


Complete

by Destiel



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Honesty, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: Mario finally acts on his feelings for Angus - and later opens up to him about parts of his very dark past





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/gifts).



> This little fic(let) could happen at any point during the show, I guess, so no clear timeline and I wrote it in about 2 hours and read and re-read it now like 10 times. It's unbetaed, though, so if you still find any mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm not a native English speaker, but I'm trying my best here... comments and kudos are always nice, even though comments are of course nicer ;-)

** Complete **

 

 

“Oh my god, that was...” Mario started when Angus rolled off him and fell into the bed next to him. He was still breathing heavily and both of their bodies were covered in sweat.

 

Angus turned his head to look at him the same time Mario did, and the smile on his face made the butterflies in Mario’s stomach flutter and his heart beat faster.

 

“Was it okay?” he heard Angus ask.

 

Mario stared at him wide-eyed.

 

“Okay? Are you serious?”

 

He shuffled closer to Angus, so their shoulders touched, needing at least some kind of physical contact. After being so close to him – so connected to him in so many ways – it was almost strange to not feel him on top of him anymore, to not feel him move inside of him, feel his cock thrust into him over and over again and set every single of his nerve endings on fire. It had been the most intense thing he had ever experienced in his life and he couldn’t remember the last time he had come this hard.

 

“I guess I am,” Angus replied, looking at him with clear concern in his eyes.

 

Mario let out a sigh.

 

“Angus,” he started, turning to the side, and waiting for Angus to do the same. When he finally did, Mario reached out and touched his cheek, gently stroking it.

 

“It was better than I could have ever imagined it to be. I never thought being close to someone could feel like this. It was...” Mario smiled openly. “There are no words to describe what I’m feeling for you, and you know I’m not good with words anyway, but... but I wanna tell you something... Something I’ve never told anyone before...”

 

Taking a deep breath Mario let his hand slide down Angus’s shoulder and arm, and when he reached his hand he entwined their fingers.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Angus replied, bringing their hands to his lips and kissing Mario’s knuckles. It was such a sweet and gentle gesture and it showed once more how wonderful Angus was, and that Mario had made the right decision by giving this – them – a chance.

 

“I know I don’t have to,” Mario nodded. “But I really want to.” He knew he was ready to open up to Angus about everything.

 

“I don’t talk about my past much, because it’s been a very dark place for me, one I’d rather forget about, but I feel like there are a lot of things you don’t know about me but probably should...” He took a breath before going on.

 

“When I was in my late teens I was very heavy on drugs. I took everything I could get my hands on, did things I’m sure as hell not proud of. Like sleeping with anyone who’d take me, just to get a fix. Guys, girls, I didn’t really care, although when I was with guys I was always the one that... you know...” Mario bit his lower lip, avoiding Angus’s gaze for a moment, before he looked back at him.

 

“I never let anyone fuck me. Until one evening when I was fooling around with this guy... I don’t even remember his name, because I had never seen him before. We met at a bar and got high together, I was so wasted that I didn’t even really know what I was doing anymore and so when he wanted to fuck me, I said yes... We went outside into a dark alley and then he pushed me against the wall face first... I could smell the alcohol when he leaned in and kissed my neck and I could feel his hard-on when he wrapped his arm around me so he could open my pants. And at first I was really turned on too. I had no idea what was going to happen or what to expect. I had never done it like that before.”

 

Mario was more than glad that Angus didn’t interrupt him. He just listened to him, squeezing his hand reassuringly every time Mario stopped to take a break in between talking. It felt good. He felt safe. He felt understood and most of all: he didn’t feel judged for a single second. The look on Angus’s face was still as caring and loving as it was before.

 

“He didn’t waste any time preparing me for what was going to happen,” Mario explained. “He just pushed down my jeans and boxers and then I could feel his cock against my ass. It all happened so fast, and when he pushed into me I fel like he was ripping me apart. I don’t think I’ve ever been in so much pain in my entire life. He didn’t even give me time to adjust, he just took what he wanted. By the time he was done, I think I had sobered up completely. I felt so... fucking humiliated. But in this moment I realized that something was going extremely wrong in my life, and that I needed to change something, so as soon as he was finished with me I pulled up my pants and I left.”

 

“Mario, that’s... that’s awful,” Angus murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Mario shook his head. “Don’t be. It’s not like he raped me or anything like that... I came with him willingly and I wanted to have sex. He just didn’t really care that I was in pain or anything like that. But I think it’s a good thing this happened. Because it made me realize that I probably hadn’t treated the guys and girls I’ve slept with before him any better than he treated me. Most of the time I was so high that I didn’t even remember them the next day... anyway...”

 

Letting out a sigh Mario snuggled closer to Angus, feeling his arms around him right away.

 

“I checked myself into rehab that same night and even though it was one hell of a fight, I got clean. I met this nurse – his name was Kenny – and he helped me through the worst days of the withdrawal. And he made me realize that I wanted to do more with my life. That I can be better than that. He made me see that I am better than what my parents think of me. I even stayed in rehab longer than it was necessary and tried to help others that came there after me. It was actually Kenny that made me consider starting a medical career, because he told me that I really helped some of those kids.”

 

“He sounds like a great guy,” Angus said, and even though Mario didn’t look at him, he could almost see the smile on his face.

 

“He was. He is,” Mario assured him. “And before you even ask: no, we never were more than just friends. He’s married with two kids, has been engaged already when I met him.” He pulled back a little so their eyes could meet again.

 

“The reason for me telling you all of this is because I haven’t been with any other guy since that night. It was the one and only time I let someone fuck me. Until tonight.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Angus asked incredulously.

 

“Because it wasn’t important. And because I didn’t want you to treat me any differently. Angus...” Mario sat up, looking down at him. “You’ve been perfect to me, really. Not just tonight, you always have been. No matter what I did to push you away, you never gave up on me. And you always had my back. That’s the reason I fell in love with you. I just never thought...” He couldn’t help the stupid grin that appeared on his lips. “I never thought I’d stand any chance with you. You’re such a good person, and I thought you’re so far out of my league that no matter what I feel for you, it would never be enough to make you look at me the way you do now.”

 

“What way is that?” Angus smiled.

 

“Like I’m the most important person in your life. I don’t think anyone ever looked at me that way. Not even my parents. Especially not my parents,” Mario admitted.

 

“You’re a much better person than you give yourself credit for,” Angus replied, sitting up as well and leaning forward. “And for what it’s worth, you _are_ one of the most important people in my life. You’re my best friend, and even though you drive me crazy sometimes, I’m completely in love with you.“

 

Their lips met for a gentle kiss and Mario couldn’t believe how lucky he felt in this moment.

 

“I’m glad I took a leap of faith and kissed you when I walked you home tonight. I was so relieved when you kissed me back, and in this moment all I wanted was to be close to you. You’ve been amazing, Angus. This... was amazing... you’ve been so gentle and careful, and feeling you inside of me made me feel like we’re one. So to answer your question...”

 

An amused chuckle left Mario’s lips.

 

“What we just did was more than just okay, and I wanna do it again.”

 

Angus tilted his head.

 

“Right now?”

 

Before he had a chance to do anything else, Mario had already climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Leaning forward, he captured his earlobe in between his teeth.

 

“Right now,” he whispered, feeling Angus’s arms wrap around his body and knowing this was all he wanted and more.

 

Finally, he was complete.


End file.
